Eternal Conflict
The Great Conflict is the name for the inter-celestial struggle between the forces of Light and those of Darkness, also known as the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. It's continuation on the mortal plane is known as the Sin War. Background Though it remains unknown what exactly sparked the Great Conflict to erupt, it has been assumed that the Conflict began shortly after both celestial realms were created. Ever since both the armies of Heaven and Hell have been at war. The ultimate aim of the Conflict is never discussed, but it appears that the goal of Hell is to overthrow, occupy or destroy Heaven, while Heaven's aim seems to be the maintenance of the status quo. Despite great efforts from both sides, the conflict seems to be in a stalemate. Though both sides still launch new assault upon the enemy, the gain (or loss) is always minimal. Entire regiments of angels and demons may perish in a single battle. When a breakthrough is achieved, for instance the destruction of a single temple, the other side usually retaliates with swift vengeance. Even without any apparent succes both planes continue to scheme, plot and counter-plot. The rules of engagement, if any, are never discussed but can be inferred to exist. With the conclusion of the Sin War, both Heaven and Hell promised not to intervene in the world of men - however, both sides broke that promise without remorse. The forces of Hell seem least concerned about their actions as scores of demons befoul the mortal realm to this day and even the great Evils have walked among men; the High Heavens seem to refrain from interference. Only the Archangel Tyrael has been known to aid humanity in it's struggle against Evil, and Tyrael is viewed as a "rebel" by the Heavens due to his actions in this regard. Defectors exist as well, though they're usually on the Light-side. The first amongst the Fallen Angels was the traitor Inarius, who left the High Heavens with a band of like-minded individuals (both angels and demons) in order to establish their own realm. The other, Izual, fell to the forces of Hell after an ill-fated assault upon the Hellforge. There have been no accounts of demons defecting to the High Heavens; this could be because the Angels do not accept them. It seems unlikely the Great Conflict will ever subside; a ceasefire seems highly improbably, and both sides are too evenly matched to prevent one side from defeating the other. As Trag'Oul foresaw, this is probably for the good: though good must always outshine evil, there has to be evil - or else good would fade into darkness itself. Trag'Oul also hinted that, though both Heaven and Hell seem themselves as the just rulers of the realms, they will someday learn the limits of their power. What this exactly means is unknown, but it's possibly linked to the afterlife and the Balance. Excerpt from 'The Great Conflict' On Level 4 in Diablo I, a tome titled "The Great Conflict," surrounded by sconces, will voice you the following as soon as you open it: "Take heed and bear witness to the truths that lie herein, for they are the last legacy of the Horadrim. There is a war that rages on even now, beyond the fields that we know--between the utopian kingdoms of the high heavens and the chaotic pits of the burning hells. This war is known as the great conflict, and it has raged and burned longer than any of the stars in the sky. Neither side ever gains sway for long as the forces of light and darkness constantly vie for control over all creation." Angels and Demons In the outline of the scrapped e-book The Fate of Siggard, it was eventually revealed that angels and demons originated from a common being. Some of these creatures settled in Hell as they were intrigued by it's chaotic nature, whilst others chose the Heavens as their abode. The former became demons whilst the latter ascended to become angels. If this plot proves to be true it would explain a lot regarding the origins of the conflict. Category:Lore